A personal computer (PC) employing a web browser is often utilized to search for media, data, and services distributed over various web sites on the Internet. Often, a user is not aware of web sites that are available on the Internet and the type of media, data, and services they might provide. Accordingly, a user typically utilizes a search engine service to look for web sites in order to find media, data, and services that are available on the Internet which are of interest to the user. However, the user is limited to media, data, and services that are on the Internet.
Set-top-boxes today may be configured via telephone by talking to a customer service representative. Due to limited programming content and a finite number of television stations, ordering programs via a set-top-box may be very restricted. Although pay-per-view (PPV) programming may provide a solution, pay-per-view programming is limited since programming is available only in certain time slots. Accordingly, the ordering time is limited to a specified period. Furthermore, the numbers of pay-per-view channels are also limited.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.